Geiteskranken Priester
Summary Geiteskraken Priester among the realms of Asterisks is labeled The Devout, and is a priest of a radical branch of Gnosticism, focusing on a rather enigmatic deity that seemingly bears no other name than Demiurge ''that blesses the faithful with all manner of ''miracles. He acts as a major antagonistic force of EMPIRE, despite never directly confronting Verbotenes Wissen, and only gaining a glimpse of the character of his adversary through the remnants of his escapades until their confrontation. History On the demise of the reigning light and the usurpation of shade over the realm, laid a youth drenched in the salvation of his god, compos wet with spirituality and tongue fed with the scriptures of the Demiurge's breath. Voided to a hue was the reaches of the land that held pedestal to the fetal positon birthed into motion by the theist. Tempo stood stalwart and the devout pleaded for his lord's next mandates, seeking true tribulation beyond mere prayer, he wanted to hear his god speak. Demands fell to noise in the wind's arid grasp, the only words spit were by nature claiming ear to the of the waning believer. Once more, he passaged a behest to be graced with the melodic holy tune of his god's vocals; and once more like deaf deity a response was never uttered from the heavens. Court was now in session, follower transfigured to judge and god demeaned to the stature of accused with faith as the feeble jury. Hours slid away from the conscious of Geiteskraken, with accusations and questions of belief with the mid of nox ransacked with pleas of a delusioned soul. Lopsided in argumentation, with a single voice piercing and another merely disregarding such notions and lambastment, and only one held the burden of their meta-physical wounds. Liquid sorrow rode from the crevices of the apostate's visage, without word an fictitious deity won. Weep did Priester, devotion at the cost of intellect, and intellect at the cost happiness. With parting breath, Geiteskraken stood without bearing the weighty cross of religion and marched forth to an uncertain and dire destiny. Hark did the skies with immediate action of such situation, a radiance seemingly engulfed the locale, razing the shade that laid in place and forth came a voice rich with hope and benevolence. Priester in momentous operation spurred skyward to be encapsulated by his lord's word, resting upon his façade was ray of materialized blessing, and with great anticipation spoke this figure of divinity with voce viva equal to that of grandiose melody "Pass forward my word." Appearance Geiteskraken claims the form of a rather aged individual, ransacked with the disease that afflicts all of mortal kind, age. Despite being quite of ailed with feeble bone, he is rather clayed with muscle and bears a significant amount of bulk, the dermis cloaking such mounds of thew is spewed with insignificant cicatrixs adorning the flesh like organic embellishments. Peer deep in the sickly sockets of this elder, for his pupils bear ashen gold in hue, illusions of a past brim of riches and silver, an age long subsided and reduced to mere tragic myth. An innumerable amount of religious iconography is muddled across the reaches of his withered shell. Spanning from symbols of iconic Christian theology branded upon brittle tissue with heated hatred to purity seals piercing the foundations of his flesh to reflect his truly holy stature among the heretical populous of Asterisks. Chrono has rid Priester of the brown locks he once beared abode atop his scalp, only remain a dome blessed a pale shine by the palms of the dull sphere of plasma resting amongst the clouds. When claimed by conflict's cry, Geiteskranken blankets himself with a fearsome panoply despoiled of it's luster and radiance it once held from various expeditions and crusades of expunging the realm of the sinful. Such a dissonant layer of cultured''' ore was birthed into existence with it's cultivation at the dreaded peaks of Alteka. With every '''pick of the mount's flesh it spewed segments of it's own immobile corpse, from the gifts of the decrepit alps transmorphed did it's organic wedges into celestial essence granted abode, sanctified with divine breath and anointment Staining the iron flesh that is steel carapace of Priester are numerous incantations and holy doctrines engraved deep in the wairth-mails metallic brawn, with the clergyman spitting his deity's scripture no matter the locus. Still ever present are the heretical wails of the heathens who strayed from the path granted by the Demiurge, clinging to their zealous assailant in attempts to drive him mad. Cranium is circulated by steel bonds grasping around the reaches of his cupola, constricting the flesh that lay beneath, as if act of penance in its usage. Personality Category:Incomplete Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:EMPIRE Category:Tragic Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:Priests Category:Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Chaotic Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Characters with Mental Illness